Mystery: Gaze
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Summary: Flash Fiction/Karin kesal karena ia baru saja pulang dan harus kembali ke kantor. Mau tak mau ia pun naik kereta dengan jadwal jam delapan malam lebih./Ia merinding saat ditatap terus menerus oleh seorang perempuan dengan tatapan kosong itu./Karin ingin turun secepatnya tapi masih ada satu pemberhentian lagi


Karin memberengut kesal. Ia meniup poninya tatkala mendapat pesan dari atasannya kalau ia harus ke kantor sekarang juga.

Sekarang juga.

Ia baru sampai di apartemennya ini jam tujuh lebih 45 menit dua puluh detik saat atasannya menyuruhnya kembali ke kantor untuk lembur sepuluh menit kemudian.

Ingin sekali ia melempar _high heels_ terbarunya ini ke wajah atasannya itu.

Oh iya, sekarang sudah malam.

Mau tak mau Karin pun harus mengambil kereta malam yang biasanya berangkat pada jam delapan lewat lima belas menit.

Hidupnya terlalu indah.

**X.x.X**

**Gaze**

**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU**

**Summary: Flash Fiction/****Karin kesal karena ia baru saja pulang dan harus kembali ke kantor. Mau tak mau ia pun naik kereta dengan jadwal jam delapan malam lebih./Ia merinding saat ditatap terus menerus oleh seorang perempuan dengan tatapan kosong itu./Karin ingin turun secepatnya tapi masih ada satu pemberhentian lagi**

**X.x.X**

Dengan langkah gontai ia mengambil tiket dan mencari bangku yang bisa ia duduki. Ia masih bersyukur setidaknya masih ada bangku yang kosong. Ia merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponselnya guna mengecek _e-mail_ dari atasan tercintanya. Ia menggerutu pelan. "Oh ya ampun, apa kau gila?" sungutnya kesal.

"Bisa-bisanya dia terus-terusan menyuruhku cepat ke kantor. Apa kau tidak tahu rumahku di mana, atasan tercintaku?" lanjutnya.

Karin memijat keningnya yang mendadak pusing. Ia meraih minuman soda yang ia beli tadi dan menengguknya sampai habis. Ia agak pusing—ini serius—karena ia bahkan lupa makan siang. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum. Suara speaker stasiun terdengar seperti alunan surga baginya. Kereta tujuannya akan sampai dalam sepuluh menit.

Sepuluh menit impiannya pun datang. Ia langsung masuk dan untungnya kereta tersebut tidak terlalu ramai mengingat jam pulang kantor adalah hampir dua jam yang lalu. ia menghela napas berat. Yang diinginkannya saat ini ialah cepat ke kantor, menyelesaikan urusan yang diminta atasannya, dan kembali beristirahat di apartemen kesayangannya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Karin terdiam. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Ia menatap ke depan dan pandangannya bertemu dengan seorang wanita. Wanita itu terlihat diapit oleh dua orang pria yang cukup tua. Ia baru sadar kalau sedari tadi ia diperhatikan oleh wanita itu.

Awalnya ia tak ambil pusing. Mungkin karena penampilannya acak-acakkan.

Tapi ia bergerak risih. Semakin lama ia semakin merasa tidak nyaman. Ia sedikit mendongak dan mendapati wanita itu masih menatap ke arahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Wanita itu bahkan menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Apalagi ini sudah malam dan perasaan takutnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Di perhentian selanjutnya, ada sekitar empat atau lima orang yang masuk dan salah satunya laki-laki dengan mantel abu-abu. Ia duduk di samping Karin. Bahkan ketika ada yang duduk di samping Karin pun wanita itu terus menatapnya, tak peduli pada laki-laki dengan mantel abu-abu itu. Kedua pria yang duduk di samping wanita itu apalagi. Mereka berdua bahkan membuang wajah mereka.

Jantung gadis itu berdetak cepat. Ia ingin cepat turun namun masih ada satu pemberhentian lagi sebelum ia turun di stasiun selanjutnya setelah itu. Ia tak berani bergerak bahkan hanya untuk sekadar mendongak. Ia takut.

Di stasiun selanjutnya, laki-laki bermantel itu hendak turun. Tiba-tiba ia menarik lengan Karin dan membawanya keluar kereta. Sebelum Karin berteriak, laki-laki itu segera menjelaskan.

"Hey, jangan takut," jelas laki-laki itu, "aku ini berniat baik padamu. Aku baru saja menyelamatkan nyawamu. Maaf tapi aku harus membawamu keluar dari kereta. Wanita yang duduk di hadapanmu tadi sudah mati dan dua pria itu sedang menopang tubuhnya."

**Owari**

Masih dengan sumber thread yang sama seperti fic-fic sebelumnya.

Ada Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, dan Ino mystery version.


End file.
